


Extra Sprinkles

by CannibalisticCutie



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F, Fluff, They share a milkshake its gr8, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticCutie/pseuds/CannibalisticCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Ryuko go out on their first date to shop awkwardly until they drop, and share a milkshake with extra makeouts on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh idk haha I might add a second chapter about them modeling their new La Senza panties together before it evolves into smut but like maybe idk
> 
> Also sorry about any typos and shItty indenting but I had to type it on my phone hnng

Ryuko glances at her watch and, upon realizing she's early, slows her pace. She's shown up early for arrangements enough to know it's almost more awkward than being late. Now walking slower and giving herself some time to think, Ryuko glances down at her outfit, checking herself out and wondering if she looks okay for this type of thing. Then again, Ryuko doesn't even really know what this is. Whether it's only friendly or something a bit different. Ryuko rids her mind of these thoughts as she sees Mako's house come into view. She tugs a small smile upon seeing the house, as Mako had been moved into a small pastel rancher after the star system came down with the academy's training. With this, Ryuko had also moved into a small apartment of her own, not too far from Mako. Moving away from the Mankanshoku residence after so long was a bit difficult, but Ryuko still found comfort in their close proximity.  
She sighs lightly as she makes her way to Mako's doorstep, reaching up to fix her hair a bit.  
Just as she moves to knock on the door, it slams open, nearly hitting her as she jumps back. "Good morning, Ryuko!" Mrs. Mankanshoku bursts in a cheery tone, before the rest of the family joins in the background. Even back farther behind them, Mako jumps up in surprise.  
"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chanRyuko-chanRyuko-chan!!" The girl yells, before retreating back into the bathroom to quickly apply more lip gloss and jumping back out to greet Ryuko. Her lip gloss is a cute high-pigment pink, Ryuko notes. She tugs another soft smile at Mako's outfit, consisting of a light, low cut white top and denim shorts. The top is low cut enough to show off a bit of Mako's cleavage, and cute pastel mint bra. In honesty, it takes Ryuko a few tries to avert her stare from Mako's breasts, which although Ryuko feels guilty about, she supposes it's only natural. 

"Good morning, Ryuko!" Mako nearly mimics her mother, jumping into the doorway to greet her. Before Ryuko can reply, however, she notices Mako tapping her own cheek and tilting her head to the side, gesturing for Ryuko to give her a peck on the cheek. Ryuko smirks before leaning in and nonchalantly kissing Mako on the cheek.  
As the two walk off together, Ryuko can hear Mataro yell, "Get some!" from a distance.  
For the next few hours, the due spend time doing nothing but bantering, modeling in change rooms, and sweet shopping. Mako stops in her tracks when she nearly drops a few of her many shopping bags. "Hey, ah . . ." She huffs. "You tired?" Mako asks as she reaches to pull up her top, though instead losing her coordination and accidentally back-handing her own breast. "Ff-!" Mako gasps. "Rest in peace, right titty."

Ryuko stares in bewilderment at her line of actions, before giggling. "Not really, but, " she nervously holds up her singular La Senza bag filled with items Mako had convinced her she looked good in. "I'd imagine you are, considering all that baggage." She says, before leaving and taking a few clothing haul bags off Mako's hands. Mako smiles, before glancing around and heading into a diner just next to them.  
"C'mon, Ryuko-chan!"  
Ryuko follows Mako into the diner, and then into the light turquoise booth on the side of the restaurant. "Waitress, please!" Mako hollers, as Ryuko manages to set their bags down.  
"Ahah, calm down a bit, Mako." Ryuko says, smiling. Although, glancing around, the notices that they're the only customers in the diner, perhaps justifying Mako's straight-forward attitude this time. 

Noticing them, the busty blonde waitress grabs her notepad and slowly jogs towards the table, a smile plastered across her bright pink lips. "Good afternoon, what can I get for you lovely ladies?" 

Before Ryuko has a chance to even glance at the menu propped against the wall, Mako decides for her. "A vanilla milkshake, extra sprinkles! With two straws, please." The waitress smiles and nods. "Anything else I can get you?"

"That's all, thank you." Ryuko manages to speak up, and the waitress nods again before heading up to inform the kitchen staff. Ryuko turns Mako once more, smiling. "So I guess we're sharing, then?" She smirks.  
It's not long before the waitress returns with their milkshake, whipped cream and sprinkles nearly spilling over the top. Mako screams with excitement upon seeing this, jumping up and down in her seat.  
"Here you go." The waitress says, setting the milkshake on the middle of the table. "Enjoy!" She smiles before returning to the centre counter and continuing her hand-held game. It isn't long before the two go to town on the milkshake, though Mako was of course in the lead.  
"Shit, that's thick." Ryuko comments as she reaches up to wipe whip cream off her upper lip.  
"Wait!" Mako yells, grabbing Ryuko's arm to stop her from wiping off the cream. Ryuko let's her arm down, curious as Mako hesitantly leans over the table. Mako shuts her eyes and blushes, before leaning further and planting a kiss on Ryuko's lips, licking the cream off her cupid's bow.  
The two keep this position for a good awkward minute, as the waitress states at the scene with a curious smirk. Mako soon pulls away, taking a large gulp of air before fling back into her seat. Ryuko stares her in the eyes for a moment, before smirking and leaning over the table, swiping some whip cream from the shake on her fingers. She giggles as she smears the whipped cream across Mako's cheek, before leaning in even more and licking it off.  
"You fucking cute nerd."

 

Just as it finally begins to get dark, Ryuko and Mako make it to the Mankanshoku doorstep. "Thank you for the date, Ryuko-chan." Mako says in a cheerful tone. Before she can lean in for a kiss, the door opens before them.  
"Hey sis!!" Mataro yells, attempting to intentionally annoy the girls.  
Neither of the girls reply, instead standing there, unsure. Mako manages to plant a quick smooch on Ryuko's cheek before hopping inside.  
"Goodnight, Ryuko-chan!" She yells before shutting the door gently.

Ryuko stands there in shock of the entire date, before smiling and walking back down the street. 

"My daughter better not be pregnant now!" She hears Mako's father yell at her from the house, and stifles a giggle.


End file.
